


Blood Pressure

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, And...other things, Because we all need nurse ciel, Doting on Sebastian, For irllax, Just read it.., Little bit of fluff but mostly smut, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Nurse - Freeform, SebaCiel - Freeform, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: The white dress seemed to rise on its own, the hem coming up to squeeze just below Ciel’s bottom as the young nurse leaned in over his patient. Sebastian swallowed.“You don’t seem to have a fever. Are you hot, Mr. Michaelis?”“I suppose that’s a term for it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the beautiful and irresistible [@irllax](https://tmblr.co/m_Gr0N-tw7MT3saVcIrSwLA)

It wasn’t the pain but more so the annoying insistent buzzing of the machines that had Sebastian waking. He opened his eyes, groggily looking back and forth as the scent of iodoform and latex had his nose wrinkling. He sat up slowly, unhooking his finger from the pulse ox clip connected to a heart rate monitor, the blankets on his chest falling down onto his hospital bed. A few dark locks fell in front of his face, his hand coming up to brush them back before he stopped to view the bandages. 

His left hand was wrapped tight with white gauze, giving way to his fingers and his forearm. Sebastian clenched his fist, feeling the sting of the injury on the back of it. He sighed, relaxing against the foam mattress and closing his eyes. He tried desperately to recall the events that led him to the small, quiet hospital room at what seemed to be the dark hours of early morning. A light knock had his eyes reopening before the door clicked open, a soft voice speaking up before a small boy dressed in all white quickly slipped into the room.  


“Rise and shine, Mr. Michaelis.”

Sebastian scowled, blinking as if to wake up from what still appeared to be a dream. The white garbed boy walked over to the end of the bed, retrieving a clipboard before taking a pen out of his pocket and silently scribbling away. Sebastian sat mock still, watching every move the child made. He was just a child, right? And a “he”, in fact? The pristine nurse’s dress was cinched at his petite waist, stopping right above his knees that were slipped in pantyhose, his slender legs leading to two pristine white shoes. Sebastian looked back up, eyeing the white cap that adorned the scribbling boy’s head but what caught his attention even more was the eye-patch, hidden mostly by dusty gray locks, that covered the boy’s right eye.

“Are you going to continue to stare or have you something to say?”

Sebastian started at the surprising remark, sitting up again as he continued to eye the smart-mouthed child who didn’t even look up from his work. 

“Ah.. Who-”

“Ciel.”

The clipboard slid down to Ciel’s waist as he made his way around to pick the pulse ox up off the mattress where Sebastian left it, “Do you understand proper hospital procedures, Mr. Michaelis?”

“Well, I never went to nursing school but I’m sure it-”

“In other words, you do know that when you wake up in the hospital, you may want to keep all equipment attached to your body before making any judgements to remove such when you can’t even understand why you are here in the first place?”

“Wait, no that’s-”

“If I may,” Ciel held the clip open, a defeated Sebastian placing his finger back within it before the seemingly irate boy continued, mumbling quietly to himself as he jotted things down, “heart rate is is stabilizing-”

“If you’ll allow me to ask… Uh-”

“Ciel-”

“Ah yes, Ciel. How old are you?”

“Heart rate is normal, check-”

“Are you actually a nurse?”

Ciel grabbed a blood pressure cuff out of a drawer, coming back to place the clipboard on the bed before slipping it around Sebastian’s bicep, “Breathe steady.”

“You-”

“Steady, Mr. Michaelis.”

Sebastian sighed, steadying his breath as Ciel began pumping the cuff with air. 

“Blood pressure looks fine,” Ciel released Sebastian’s arm, picking up the clipboard once more, “I’m thirteen.”

“What!?”

“I don’t believe checking your hearing was one of my vital requirements, Mr. Michaelis.”

“Pardon my ignorance but I must admit, I am thoroughly imp-”

“Open your mouth, please.”

Ciel held a small silver rod capped with a piece of plastic up to Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian did as he was told, allowing the thermometer to slide under his tongue before he closed his mouth around it. Ciel smirked at the action.

“It seems like you do know how to keep your mouth shut, after all.”

Sebastian fought the urge to grab Ciel by the arm and toss him over the bed. Discipline was the last thing the brazen child was familiar with and the first thing he was in desperate need of.

“Graduated at the age of 12, was homeschooled, mother and father are geniuses, practiced nursing in this hospital up until now, Ciel Phantomhive.”

Ciel removed the stem, allowing Sebastian to object, “Wait, “Phantomhive”? As in the Phantomhive’s that founded the Funtom Hospital?”

“As in my parents own this hospital. Sit still, please, lest you rip your IV out.”

“Ah. Would that perhaps create some sort of inconvenience for your…” Sebastian waved a hand at Ciel’s clipboard.

“That it would.“

“Well then,” Sebastian gripped onto the needle that pierced the back of his right hand, staring at the young nurse as he ripped it out without flinching an inch. 

Ciel stopped writing, lifting his face to glare at Sebastian who was finally content with seeing the deep ocean blue of his eye. The young nurse turned to place the clipboard on the counter before walking back over to the bedside.

“Mr. Michaelis.”

“Nurse Ciel.”

“It seems as though you are trying to make my job harder than it already is.”

“You Phantomhives don’t specialize in hospitality very much, do you?”

Ciel sighed, tossing the hat on his head on the counter before folding his arms, “Alright. What is it that you want to know? How I can become a nurse at so young? Why I chose to? Perhaps you’d like to comment on my eye patch or the fact that I am working a shift at 2:35 in the morning for an incompetent man that doesn’t even kno-”

“Actually,” Sebastian reached out, grabbing onto the collar of Ciel’s uniform and pulling him closer, “I just wondered why it is you choose to wear a dress.”

Ciel stared at Sebastian a moment before snatching himself away and fixing his uniform, “Ah. So you wish to make fun of me then, is it?”

“No, that wasn’t..”

“You aren’t like everyone else, asking if I even am a boy and wondering if I have some sort of disease to want to work here at my age, no. You, instead, plan to ridicule me and comment on my taste of wear in a hospital, is that it?”

“You-”

“Why don’t you twist my arm while you’re at it? Make me cry until my parents come running in the morning to see that yet another patient has taken advantage of their son? Then, be sure to ask about my ey-”

“CIEL!”

Sebastian jumped up to the edge of his bed, grabbing the child by both shoulders and giving him a rough shake. Ciel’s blue eye widened in shock as he looked up at the towering man above him, mouth slightly parted as he fought for some sort of reaction, some kind of response. He had none.

Sebastian watched the beautiful eye glaze back over in desolace, Ciel turning his face towards the floor, “Let go of me.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“That is the last thing that you need, dear boy.”

The heart rate monitor began to beep, the machine reading Sebastian’s rising pulse. Both of them looked towards the screen before Ciel shrugged out of the tight grip, returning to the machine and pressing a few buttons.

Sebastian watched Ciel work, remembering the feel of having such a small thing in his grip only moments before. The way Ciel had looked up at him, gaze filled with momentary wonder, lips pouted and asking for something that they could never say, skin warm and softer than he’d expect-

“Will you calm down, lest you break my equipement?”

Sebastian fluttered his eyelids, bringing himself back in the now and realizing his thoughts may have given him away. He gripped onto the clip on his finger and threw it to the floor to make for a very exasperated nurse.

“Why you rotten son of-!”

Before Ciel could finish cursing the blasted man, he was yanked by his waist onto the mattress and plopped down right in front of Sebastian.

“Ciel.”

“I.. what in bloody hell do you think it is that you’re doing?!”

“Look at me.”

“Stop!”

“Look at me!”

Sebastian placed an open palm under Ciel’s chin, lifting the young face to focus his gaze on him and him alone. Ciel scowled, finally looking at Sebastian as he was told before. He ceased his stubborn movements, settling onto the bed as he stared into a dark set of eyes that had him locked in place. His muscles softened. Sebastian’s eyes offered something Ciel was not used. Something along the lines of comfort. Safety. Understanding. Something that made him extremely uncomfortable. Pure adoration. And something that seemed to pull at him from deep within. Sinister chaos.

Sebastian dropped his hand, Ciel’s face staying right where he left it.

“Pardon me, but, you seem…”

“I seem what?”

Sebastian smirked, “You seem afraid.”

“Do I?”

“Are you?”

Ciel thought for a moment, his attention trailing down to Sebastian’s wrapped hand. He reached out, gently picking it up with two hands, “Does it hurt at all?”

“This?” Sebastian opened his hand, allowing his fingertips to dance lightly along Ciel’s velvety soft palms, “I’ve had worse.”

“Do you remember what happened?”

“Does it matter?”

“For the sake of your bill and your incompetence, of course it does.”

Sebastian chuckled, continuing to play within the grips of the boy’s soft hands as he thought of his two master degrees that matched his incompetence, “Then, do tell.”

“You were hit by a car.”

“Oh?”

“A fast one.”

“Hm,” Sebastian vaguely recalled the previous events but couldn’t help but become completely enraptured in how Ciel’s hands twitched when he gently drug his nails over them, “that may explain my headache.”

“Headache? Why didn’t you say so!?”

Ciel lunged forward in sudden concern, causing Sebastian to slam back into the foam mattress before a small hand came up to rest upon his forehead. Sebastian stopped breathing, the heat from Ciel’s hand on his face seemingly suffocating him but not as much as the sight of the young nurse right before him did. Ciel was beyond beautiful. Small for his age but absolutely breathtaking, he had to admit. His hair fell to cup his round face, casting a shadow over the delicate features. Round eye, powdery cheeks and cherry blossom lips. Sebastian glanced down and immediately regret his decision. Ciel was crouching before him, knees slightly spread between Sebastian’s legs and a hand holding himself steady right before the apex of his gown. The white dress seemed to rise on its own, the hem coming up to squeeze just below Ciel’s bottom as the young nurse leaned in over his patient. Sebastian swallowed.

“You don’t seem to have a fever. Are you hot?”

“I suppose that’s a term for it.”

“I’m being serious, Mr. Michaelis.”

“As am I. Might I be frank?”

“As if you need ask, you’ve hardly needed permission all evening.”

“Ciel, you are breathtaking.”

Ciel froze. He made to sit back before Sebastian grabbed his wrist, placing his hand down on the bed so that his darling face was just inches below Sebastian’s. Sebastian enjoyed seeing Ciel beneath him, looking up with his eye filled with confusion yet curiosity.

“D-don’t say that.”

“And why not?”

“Because it makes me..”

“Yes?”

Ciel looked down at the wrinkled blankets, “Makes me want things I shouldn’t-”

“Things like what?”

“You have a concussion, Mr. Michaelis. Is the state in which you are in of any importance to you?”

“I am still living, am I not?”

“I suppose. For now. My thoughts and affairs should hardly take precedence over a sudden hospital visit.”

“You must not understand your worth, dear boy.”

Ciel’s face lit up, the flustered thing attempting once more to retract his hand before Sebastian pulled him even closer by the wrist, grabbing the other small fist that came up.

“Do it again.”

“I-I beg your pardon?”

“Check my temperature,” Sebastian placed a small hand on his cheek and the other atop his chest, “just like you did before.”

“Have you gone completely mad?”

“Perhaps.”

“I’ve already che…” Ciel choked on his own words when he flexed the hand upon his patient’s chest a bit, feeling the broad muscles beneath his small grip and suddenly wondering how hot the bare skin would feel against his own. He looked down suddenly, lest his face give away his thoughts.

“Let me go.”

“I will,” Sebastian slid Ciel’s hand across his collarbone, “once you look me in the eyes.”

Ciel’s eye darted back and forth across the blanket a few times before he cleared his throat and finally raised his chin. Sebastian was definitely a sight to see, even in a hospital gown. He had thought so the moment they rolled him into the ward. He bit the inside of his cheek as he remembered begging his parents to let him work the overnight shift, explaining that even though Sebastian was the only one in this end of the mostly empty hospital floor, he wanted to be sure he would wake to at least one person by his side. His reasoning was pure. As innocent as could be.

But, oh, his intentions? Not so much.

Ciel had been patient up until that moment in time, but little did Sebastian know the boy’s  true wicked nature had begun to creep in. The young nurse smirked, “You really are an idiot.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Sebastian let out a small gasp in surprise when Ciel suddenly flung himself onto his lap, parting his thighs and pressing his small body up against him before smashing that small cherry blossom mouth onto his. Sebastian sat still for a moment of shock before a small moan that escaped Ciel had him gripping onto the boy’s bottom and pulling him harder into his lap.

Ciel reached up, completely tangling his fingers into Sebastian’s hair, twisting his face from side to side as he desperately tried to hide how inexperienced he was but how fast of a learner he could be. He had waited hours for Sebastian to wake, had kept his control for so long as he watched the ungodly handsome man in his slumber. Sebastian growled, taking over Ciel’s mouth with his tongue and guiding him, lapping at the inside of it, nipping on his lips and teaching the boy how to properly kiss patients that wake with a concussion within a hospital bed.

Ciel pulled on the dark locks, disconnecting their mouths and gasping for air as he looked at the ravenous man before him. He wiggled back and forth, reveling in how hard he had made his patient. And how aroused he was himself. Sebastian gripped onto Ciel’s waist before small hands pushed his wrists away.

“N-no, no.”

“No?”

“I have been waiting far too long all night for you to just have your way with me and then disappear.”

“Oh?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow, Ciel’s true intentions of the evening coming to light. The seemingly empty ward, the lack of experienced doctor’s, the dress… He had planned it all.

Ciel stood on the bed, feet on either side of Sebastian’s hips as he looked down, “Precisely.”

Sebastian slid his hands up the backs of Ciel’s legs, the white pantyhose causing the delicate curves of his stems to look more like milk than the flawless porcelain he knew they were beneath. When his hands reached the hem of Ciel’s short dress, Sebastian’s fingertips felt a familiar sensation. Lace. He used both hands to lift the dress up to Ciel’s waist, the boy holding it there to allow for proper inspection as Sebastian gaped at the thigh highs his young nurse had chosen to wear. His gaze traveled a bit higher to the ruffled pair of panties that hid Ciel’s arousal. He licked his lips.

Ciel watched with labored breaths, “I have a question, Mr. Michaelis.”

“Mmm?” Sebastian’s fingertips played softly on the backs of Ciel’s thighs as he awaited the boy’s inquiry.

“Have you any morals?”

A laugh had never sounded so alluring to Ciel. Sebastian continued to smile, “You ask this of me now?”

“Although the question may be a bit late, it is still a proper one.”

“Indeed. Perhaps… I mostly only concern myself with solutions to different outcomes that I may get myself into in order to achieve whatever it is that I should want.”

Ciel wiggled his hips when he felt Sebastian’s hands slowly begin to slide his panties off, his legs being guided one at a time to lift in order to free himself of them entirely, “And for one such as this?”

“One such as this may need a bit more than a solution. Possibly a week’s time within a confessional.”

Ciel shivered from the feel of cool hospital air brushing against his now exposed arousal, “And what exactly would you tell the priest when he calls you a sick and perverted bastard?”

Sebastian chuckled, his hands cupping Ciel’s bottom before he looked up, dark eyes boring into Ciel’s blue as his voice dropped to a low whisper, “I’ll tell him that it was the work of the Devil himself.”

“Aaah!!”

Ciel collapsed forward when Sebastian slid his small length into his mouth. His hands gripped the top of the propped up mattress as he desperately fought to stay on his feet.

Sebastian hummed, the taste of Ciel something he never would’ve expected. He was so sweet, so clean, melting in his mouth like a butterscotch candy. He lapped at Ciel, swirling him around in his mouth before having his tongue play on the very tip of the boy.

Ciel cried out, choosing to grab hold of Sebastian’s hair once more in favor of the bed. He started thrusting his hips into Sebastian’s face, quickly stuffing the hem of his dress into his mouth so he could see exactly how he was being devoured alive. 

Sebastian bobbed his head back and forth, loving every second of how brazen Ciel had become, grinding into his face and whining for ‘more, more, _more_ ’. 

“Nngh, f-faster! Ah, yes! More!”

Sebastian felt Ciel’s middle tense up before he quickly released him.

“No! Pl-please!”

“What a selfish little boy you are,” Sebastian pushed Ciel back, causing him to fall down onto his back before he crawled up between his legs. He gripped onto the stocking clad stems, widening them high in the air before lowering his face and shoving it right between Ciel’s cheeks.

“NNGH!”

Sebastian lapped furiously at the tight muscle of Ciel’s entrance, having lost almost all patience for the evening with the bold, little nurse. He wanted to taste him. Every inch of him. He slipped his tongue inside. Ciel arched his back, letting out a gurgled whimper when he felt Sebastian lapping at his walls, twisting his tongue around and making a complete mess of him. Sebastian pumped the slick muscle in and out of Ciel, meeting rising hips with every thrust as he got every taste he could get before he decided he was at his limit.

“Ciel.”

“Ah..hah..y-yes?”

“Do you have-”

“Top draw.”

Sebastian looked up incredulously before remembering that this kid graduated way ahead of his class. Not only was he far more intelligent than anyone he has probably met but he was way more conniving and wicked than he could have imagined. 

Precious.

Sebastian slid off of the bed, quickly retrieving a small bottle of oil from said top drawer before returning. He removed his robe and tossed it to the side. Ciel welcomed him back with his legs still parted wide before Sebastian grabbed one of his ankles and quickly flipped him over.

“Gah!”

“All fours.”

“What?!”

“Must I repeat myself?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Ciel did as he was told. He reminded himself he had prepared himself for such actions, after all. 

The oil Sebastian dripped between his cheeks was room temperature but compared to how hot Ciel’s body had become, it was icy cold. He shivered before Sebastian prodded his entrance and carefully slid one finger inside.

“NNngh-!”

“Hm? Is this too much for the little graduate?”

“Nnn.. n-no!”

“You are so very tight, Ciel,” Sebastian slowly slid another impatient finger into the boy, “how will I ever fit in here?”

“AAH!” Tears pricked the oh so determined boy’s eye, “I.. I can take it!”

“Oh?” Sebastian twisted his fingers, causing Ciel to claw the sheets and cry out in pain and pleasure at the same time. He slowly slid them in and out, crooking them and feeling until he found what he was looking for.

“AH! Se-Sebas.. Th-there!”

“Mmm, so it is.”

Ciel pressed back onto Sebastian’s hand, “M-more!”

“You are very greedy, indeed.”

Sebastian positioned himself behind Ciel, removing his fingers altogether and allowing his eyes to feast on the boy before him. Slender body, lace top thigh highs, creamy legs spread wide just for him, pert bottom high in the air with the dress now falling down to reveal his chest and two perfectly pink little nipples. 

He was utter perfection.

The cry Ciel let out when Sebastian slid halfway into him could only be described as agony drenched in pure ecstasy. Sebastian grit his teeth when he felt how tight the boy squoze around him. Ciel was so hot inside, so slick and ready for his cock.

Sebastian thrust in a bit more, leaning over Ciel to grab hold of his hands that were balled up in the blanket, “Would you like to check my temperature now, nurse Ciel?”

“Nngh, g-god!”

Sebastian began to slowly pump in and out of Ciel, eliciting the most delicious moans from the small boy, “I do believe I may need a bit of extra attention-”

“Se-sebas..aah!”

Sebastian picked up the pace, sliding one hand down to Ciel’s dripping cock, “Perhaps a bit of medicine will do the trick.”

“You ar-nngh! You’re insane! Aah!”

“Oh, but this is why you became a nurse, is it not?” Sebastian glided his hand from Ciel’s cock up to his flawless bottom, “Mommy and daddy don’t know how much of a pervert their son really is, do they?”

“Ngh! M-more!”

“How he likes to clothe himself in dresses and have a grown man stick his head up his skirt-”

“Ah! Ffu.. p-please-”

“And be bent over, and fucked mercilessly by a stranger on his hospital bed. Hm? Is that what you like, dear one?”

“Nn, ff- Screw you-AAH!”

The sound of Sebastian smacking Ciel’s bottom echoed throughout the small room, the young nurse letting out a loud moan from the impact.

“What an incredibly disagreeable child you are.”

“Ngh! I.. I-”

Sebastian picked up the pace, pounding into Ciel relentlessly, “You what?”

“I am-AHH!”

Another loud smack, “Say it properly.”

“I ca-AHH! Sebast-NGH!”

“Louder, little one.” Another and another, Sebastian’s hand tingling from the satisfaction of bringing such a beautiful tone of cherry to Ciel’s porcelain skin tone. One final smack, hard enough to bring tears to Ciel’s eye and cause him to whimper had him finally speaking up.

“I-I’m a pervert! But I only want _your_ cock! Ngh! F-fuck me, Mr. Michaelis, pl- _please! Harder!_ ”

“Mmm,” Sebastian leaned up, using both hands to grip firmly onto Ciel’s waist, _“good boy._ ”

Ciel’s face smashed down into the bed when Sebastian slammed into him as hard as he believed the boy could take. His cock pounded into Ciel, sliding in and out of the slick entrance that seemed to suck him in further and further with every thrust. Ciel was so warm, so delectable and everything Sebastian could have wanted and more. He drove into Ciel over and over and over again, causing the small nurse to scream out his name and muffle his incoherent speech into the bed as tears streamed down his cheeks. Ciel arched his back, mewling out a whimper before he collapsed and spent so hard onto the mattress, it nearly hurt. Sebastian felt Ciel begin to quiver all around him, the small boy’s final moans of pleasure doing him in when he went to pull out before a small ‘c-come in me’ had him clawing at the thin waist and emptying himself within Ciel.

Both of them seemed to grind into one another, riding out their high for as long as they could, Ciel’s reddened little cheeks pressing back hard into Sebastian as the patient circled his hips around. Sebastian relaxed himself, allowing Ciel to fall into the mattress before gently lying atop him. The boy’s nearly nude body beneath his own, slowly heaving for the air his lungs had lost, had Sebastian immediately enraptured. He removed himself from Ciel and sat up before scooping him up into his lap.

“Well well…”

“Nnn,” Ciel lulled his head against Sebastian’s chest, beautiful eye falling closed as he tried desperately to stay awake. 

“Are you alright, Ciel?”

“Yes.. Though I do feel as if this situation is ironic.”

“How so?”

Ciel turned his lidded gaze up to meet Sebastian’s, “Aren’t I the nurse?”

Sebastian chuckled, “Indeed. But you never did ask me what it was that I did for a living.”

“Ah..” Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck as he buried his face in his chest, “So what is it that you do, Mr. Michaelis? Other than fuck young nurse boys?”

“Hmm..,” Sebastian smirked, “I’m a doctor.”

Ciel’s eye shot open. He sat up, immediately becoming eye to eye with Sebastian, “I beg your pardo-”

“So that is _Doctor_ Michaelis to you, dear boy.”

Ciel stared incredulously at Sebastian for a few moments before bursting out into laughter, “How ironic indeed!”

“I’d say so myself.”

“What in the hell was a doctor doing running across an interstate to be struck by a car?”

“Trying to save a cat.”

Ciel’s smile dropped. “A cat?”

“Precisely.”

“Doctor… What exactly kind of doctor are you?”

“I am a veterinarian. I work at a cat hospital. One of them got loose, and so…”

“You are not very intelligent, Mr. Michaelis, do you know that?”

“ _Doctor_ Michaelis,” Sebastian corrected the sleepy child with a stern finger beneath his chin, “And this is coming from a young boy way too small for his age with a mouth bigger than he can handle-”

“I can handle more than you think!”

“Oh,” Sebastian leaned down, giving a gentle kiss to the flustered little nurse, “I am more than certain.”

From such a small gesture, Ciel was already feeling a bit more worked up than should be possible after such an early morning affair. He rubbed his thighs together, “So.. Mist- Doctor Michaelis… Do you think maybe…you could make an exception and give me a check up?”

Sebastian could have sworn he had died when he looked at Ciel who now had his hands stuffed between his legs, big blue eye looking up at him full of lust. What a wicked child. He playfully tapped his own chin, “Hm. Perhaps. I do only specialize in a certain living breed of four legged furry creatures. Though I believe I may be able to make an exception.”

Ciel’s face brightened, excited at the feeling of yet another game beginning and knowing just how to get what he wanted, “I suppose that is silly of me to ask, as I am not a cat, but perhaps I can make up for that.”

Sebastian smirked, grabbing Ciel’s chin and licking his soft lips slowly before sliding a hand between two supple thighs, “And just how would you do that, dear boy?”

Ciel whimpered, rolling his hips into Sebastian’s grip before whispering upon his patient’s lips and condemning the man to an even deeper circle of Hell with just one, softly uttered word.

“ _Meow_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rabid-bunny.tumblr.com


End file.
